


Take Care

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Falling asleep in the wrong places, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Laurent being awkward and sad, Lucina being gentle, Parental Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: He does so much for her, tries so hard to stay stoic, but she knows him too well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



She'd grown used to everyone in their group worrying about her, but what she couldn't bring herself to say was that part of the reason she worked so hard was due to her worries about _them._ From Owain and Cynthia's struggle to remain heroic in the darkest times, to Brady's constant tears and Noire's frail health, Yarne's fear of everything that moved, Nah's emotional repression.

It had been her idea to come back to the past, and they'd followed her. How could she _not_ feel responsible for their well-being? Her parents weren't the only ones she wanted to keep safe.

And then...there was Laurent. The one who'd been sent back too far into the past, spent three lonely years waiting to see them again, pushed aside his feelings in favor of appearing cold and logical. But he couldn't fool her, not when they'd known each other since they were barely old enough to walk.

At times she worried he might neglect himself entirely with how much he studied and focused on trying to keep order among the army. He worried about everything from the budget to the food supply to the condition of everyone's weapons, but at times someone would have to remind him to eat or to put down his books and get a good night's rest.

Tonight was one of those nights, Lucina noticed with a soft sigh. He sat up against the wall of the fortress, an open book in one hand and several others surrounding him. His clothes were rumpled, his hat slid down over one side of his face, his glasses halfway down his nose, and his expression was troubled.

Laurent was the most logical and sensible member of their group, and that made his moments of human error and weakness stand out all the more. Lucina sighed, gently taking the book from his hands and moving his hat over to a nearby table. She was about to nudge him awake when his eyes blinked open.

"Ah...Lucina?" His cheeks flushed a deep red as he sat up, adjusting his glasses and trying to grab the misplaced books. "My apologies, I must have lost track of the time."

"Here, let me take those." She picked up the scattered books and stacked them neatly next to his hat. "You should lie down, your back must be aching after sitting against the wall for so long." Laurent sighed, letting her help him up and lead him to his sleeping pallet.

"I hadn't meant for this to happen. I know it worries you when I..." He blushed more deeply. "Er, it is not conducive to good health to-"

"It _does_ worry me." Lucina helped him off with his cape and boots, rubbing his stiff shoulders a little. "It makes me wonder if you would do this back before-" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk about that."

"No. It's..." He sighed. "I don't talk about it enough, even to my own mother and father. It feels...childish. To still be so hung up a mistake made years ago. Besides, you did find me again, so why should it still bother me?"

"Why _shouldn't_ it?" She took his hand in her own, squeezing gently. "It still does, Laurent. You try to hide it, but it's doing you more harm than good."

"Lucina..." He sighed. "I know, but...it's difficult for me to talk about, nonetheless. To put the feelings into words, even when conversing with someone I trust so deeply." Instinctively she let go of his hands and hugged him tightly, letting him lean on her.

"Then take your time. And it doesn't have to be me you open up to...in fact, it shouldn't be." She stroked his messy hair. "Your mother and father worry about you more than any of us." He nodded against her shoulder, she could feel him shaking a little.

"I know..." He sighed again, wrapping his arms around her and pulling closer. "Look at me, I've been studying and working my hardest to serve you as best I can, but you're sitting here comforting me like I'm a lost child."

"Not like a lost child," Lucina said quietly. "Like someone I care for very deeply and want to be all right."

"Ah..." She felt him draw closer to her and relax, his head against her shoulder, one of his hands seeking out hers. They sat in silence until Lucina felt his breathing become more rhythmic and she knew he was falling asleep...or already had.

She carefully laid him down on his sleeping pallet, tugging the covers up over him, and sat down at his side. His face looked slightly more peaceful, much to her relief.

_You do so much to take care of me. Thank you for letting me return that favor._


End file.
